Traveling Soldier
by teamswitzerland121
Summary: Bella lost everything, but will a certain god of war help her?
1. Chapter 1: Traveling Soldier

Traveling soldier

Chapter 1: Traveling soldier

"I'll cry never gonna hold a hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her. Waiting for a love of a traveling soldier. Our love will never end waiting for the soldier to come back again. Never known to be alone when the letter says a soldiers coming home." – Traveling soldier by Dixie Chicks

_(Italics- thoughts, _regular- song lyrics)

I own nothing. All of this is in Stephanie Meyer's possession

**Bella's p.o.v**

My name is Bella swan and I am eighteen years old. My ex-fiancé left me in the forest 5 years ago. His name was Edward Cullen, and during that time my life changed a lot. The red-headed bitch named Victoria made me watch my father die before my eyes. The pack left me to fend on my own and my future-in-laws left like cowards with Edward when his brother Jasper Whitlock-Hale tried to bite me. Not that I blame him at all. They're all vampires and cowards. This is my story and I wish it was different

*Flashback*

"Dad, you have to get up. It's time for work", I said. Charlie glanced over at me and groaned, "Bells I told you if I'm late, I'm late. I'd rather hang out with you. I feel bad that I leave you alone." I smile, "dad I'm fine. I'll be fine really. It's not like you left me unattended before. Besides, I'm eighteen and will be out of your hair in no time." it's been five months since "He" and "Them" left. I graduated high school and became valedictorian. I got accepted to Mass College of Liberal Arts and plan to go there this fall.

Charlie smiled and said, "You're right. I don't want you to feel like your bothering me by living here bells. I'm happy to keep you here." I sigh, "Dad I'll be fine really. And I know I'm not but I have to get away. It's been five months. It's time for me to move on." Charlie moved off the bed and said, "You're probably right bells, I just hope you know you can come back here anytime." I hugged him, "I'll always be your little girl daddy, no matter what." He grabbed his uniform and said, "I know you will Bells, I know. But now your daddy needs to get ready. What's for breakfast Bells? Or am I going to be late that I can't have any?"

I laugh, "You're running late. But I made muffins so you can grab one on the go." He smiled and said, "You're the best Bells." I went downstairs and did the laundry and next thing I know, Victoria is in the house. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Victoria snarled. "Victoria"

"Bella" she mocked me. "What do you want bitch" I growled. "What do I want? I want James back. I want you dead and I want eddiekins to know how I feel." She said "Edward isn't here you stupid bitch. He left five months ago. I'm not his mate as you can see. Clearly, you wasted your time." I said laughing. "I didn't waste my time you stupid slut. I will kill you and you will die." She said smiling cruelly.

"So kill me, I have no reason to live. Unless you count living for my father." I said. "So daddy dearest doesn't know you dated a vampire. Maybe I should kill him, instead." She snarled. "Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this." I cried "He has everything to do with this. I don't kill you and then you can live with your guilt for killing your father with your stupid mistakes." My father came running down the stairs when he heard the fighting. Victoria smirked evilly and said, "I've been waiting for you to come." She grabbed him by his throat and said, "Look into his eyes Bella and beg him to forgive you." I cried, "Daddy I'm so sorry." Next thing I know she grabbed his neck and twisted and I saw the light fade from his eyes but before he could die he said, "I love you bells, always have always will."


	2. Chapter 2: true colors

Chapter 2: true colors

"You, with the sad eyes. Don't be discouraged. Oh I realized it's hard to take courage in a world full of people you can lose sight of it all."- True colors (Glee Version)

The days and weeks passed. I floated away to nothing again. But for the life of me I swear I keep on seeing Charlie and he's nudging me to leave this place. Jacob came by one afternoon. "Bells…" Jacob said. "Don't call me that" I snarled. "Bella. I'm sorry for your loss." I laughed, "You're sorry. Jake you left me all alone. You and the wolves did. You left me and Charlie to die. For what? Because I'm a leech lover?" He smiled sadly, "Bells- Bella I didn't want to leave you all alone. It's just that the tribe thought you could save yourself." I laughed coldly, "You thought I could save myself? You make me sick get out!" "Bells- Bella I'm sorry." "Get out Jake. Get out now!" he whispered sorry and slammed my door. I fell down on my knees and curled up in a ball and cried. Cried for the loss of Charlie, the Cullen's, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, esme, but most of all Jasper, I also cried for the loss of my friends, Jacob, the wolves, Angela, ben, and Eric. I trudged up the stairs and listened to the radio. True colors came on and I started thinking about it. You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged. Oh I realized it's hard to take courage in a world full of people you can lose sight of it all.

_I guess I can lose sight of everything. But I can't be discouraged anymore._

When darkness fades inside of you making you feel so small. But i can see your true colors shining through

_Darkness did make me feel small. But I don't have true colors never have and never will._

It's time to move on. So I packed up and left and prayed to whoever was up there that I never go back to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3: This time

Chapter 3: This Time

I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines~ This Time

Why, why did this happen? My truck that Charlie got me broke down and died in Portland, Oregon and I got a call that said my mother and Phil got into a car accident and died instantly. I walked to the nearest car shop and brought myself a red corvette with the money Charlie and Renee gave to me for my birthday. I drove off and went as fast I could out of Portland, I didn't know where I was heading all I know is that some freaky person texted my phone and said see you in Austin, Texas lil bite. Which is weird because I wanted to go to Austin but never had the chance to because of my mom. I sped off and as soon as I past the sign that said welcome to Idaho, I blasted my music and This Time by Jonathan Rhys Meyers came on. I can't believe this happened. My whole life seemed to be going downhill. The only one who kept me sane was the guy who kept calling me lil bit. And with that thought my phone began to ring.

**Glad I make you sane lil bit. The major wouldn't want you to go insane now. ~ Unknown person**

I text back with, Like I know who the major is unknown person.

**You will soon enough when you come to Austin.**

I replied, Cryptic much?

**Lol you'll get used to it. G2g lil bit. Major is getting pissed off.**

Ok… see you soon.

I shut off my phone and drove as fast as I could. And pretty soon I found myself looking at the welcome to Austin Texas sign. I put on my phone and found out I had 5 miss calls and 10 text messages.

**Lil bit that was very unwise call me, unknown person.**

**Bella, are you insane? ~ J**

**Bella why aren't you answering?~ J**

**Bella? **

**Lil bit major is chomping off the bits… call him or me.**

**Hey suga my name is charlotte I'm unknown person's wife. Please call the major or him back**

I shook my head and looked up and found myself looking at Jasper my ex-fiancé's hot brother.


	4. an

a/n

I am so sorry guys I've been busy with my two plays that I've been forgetting to write. Please know, I haven't forgotten this story.

teamswitzerland121


	5. Chapter 4: Home

"Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever? Shut away From the world until who knows when. Oh, but then, As my life has been altered once, It can change again. Build higher walls around me. Change ev'ry lock and key. Nothing lasts, nothing holds" ~ Home

Damn.. Wait what is jasper doing here? " Bella I'm not going to hurt you. What are you doing here? Didn't peter tell you to fucking call me?" damn he is mad.. Fuck now what? "jasper I'm sorry I didn't think. I forgot to turn my phone back on. I know it was irresponsible. Wait, is everyone here? Oh god. Is pussy vamp here too?" his eyebrows arched in question, "pussy vamp?" I looked around sheepishly, " that's Edward's nickname." I laugh nervously. "Bella, you don't have to be nervous. Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you. Yes I'm mad. But I'm not going to bite you." I nodded and said, "what are you doing here jasper? I thought you'd be with Alice-" I broke off when he gave me a murderous glare. "I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry" he shook his head bemused, " no Bella you didn't. Alice isn't here neither is Edward. But they're engaged. To one another. I'm sorry Bella. Bella? What happened to Charlie? Why aren't you in forks? I mean I'm sorry" I shook my head. "Victoria killed him. And I couldn't stay there any longer. It wasn't my home. I only had a home when he was alive. And when the Cullen's were living there." he looked down guilty, "I'm so sorry bella I didn't mean to…" I shook my head cutting him off, " no jasper it wasn't your fault. You're a vampire. You had so many people's bloodlust that you lost control. So don't think for a second that it's your fault." he smiled and went to the passenger door. "well, shall we drive to my house. Char has been waiting to meet yah" I smiled and turned on my speakers again. Home from beauty and the beast was playing _Yes, I made the choiceFor papa, I will stay_

I did make the choice to stay where I was._But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this wayYou monster!_

Edward always told me what to do_If you think that what you've done is right, well thenYou're a fool!_

I can't believe I thought it was ok_Is this home?_

Was that home? _Is this where I should learn to be happy?_

Was I supposed to be here forever? To be shunned away?" Bella?" jasper asked. "hmm?" I said. Jasper just looked sad and said, " I'm sorry" I looked at him put on my shades and said, "jasper do me a favor. Stop fucking apologizing." and we drove off. Far away from the sign. Then I felt nervous and next thing I know I felt calm. "thanks jazz." I smiled at him and he smiled back


End file.
